Thanksgiving
by Emii72
Summary: Après avoir quitté Finn, Rachel se rend à Yale pour se confier à son amie mais elle était loin de se douter que cette rupture difficile modifierait autant la relation qu'elle entretien avec Quinn. (OS Faberry)


_**Introduction**** : **Saison 4 épisode 4.  
__(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.)_

* * *

_**POV Rachel.**_

J'arrive enfin sur le campus de Yale totalement bouleversé par les derniers événements, devoir rompre avec son premier amour est une dure épreuve mais notre rupture était inévitable. Je ne pouvais plus être avec lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait vivre ses quatre derniers mois. Finn et moi avons vécu une belle histoire mais nous ne sommes malheureusement pas faits pour être ensemble, j'y ai crue de toutes mes forces mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Je trouve rapidement le dortoir et la chambre de Quinn grâce aux indications qu'elle m'avait laissé dans l'enveloppe qui contenait mon abonnement de train. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main avant de frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard. Quinn ne me laisse pas le temps de la saluer et me prends immédiatement dans ses bras en voyant l'immense tristesse sur mon visage avant de m'entraîner à l'intérieur.

**Rachel** : « _Désolé de débarquer chez toi de cette façon un vendredi soir sans t'avoir prévenue, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger, tu as sûrement une soirée de prévu mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te voir. _» Dis-je à toute vitesse.  
**Quinn** : « _Rach calme-toi et respire. Tout vas bien, tu es toujours la bienvenue ici. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Merci._ »

Elle m'entraîne dans une douce étreinte avant de nous installer sur son canapé.

**Quinn** : « _Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que Finn a encore fait ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Comment tu sais que... _» Dis-je sous le choc.  
**Quinn** : « _Je te connais Rachel, je sais que seul Finn peut te mettre dans cet état. _» Elle me coupe la parole.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu as raison, c'est Finn, je viens de le quitter..._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Oh. Peut-être que les choses peuvent encore s'arranger, vous arrivez toujours à vous retrouver tous les deux. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Non pas cette fois. Notre histoire à pris fin le jour où il m'a abandonné sur le quai de la gare, même si nous n'avions pas officiellement rompu je savais très bien que c'était terminé mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il a fait le bon choix ce jour-là._ »  
**Rachel **: « _Je sais, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que j'ai rompu mais pour les quatre derniers mois que j'ai passés sans aucune nouvelle de lui. J'ai cru que je __ne le reverrais jamais jusqu'au jour où il a frappé à ma porte. Il était à New York pendant deux jours, j'étais si heureuse, j'ai vraiment cru qu'enfin ça fonctionnerait entre nous mais ce matin il s'est lâchement enfui à Lima sans prendre la peine de me dire en revoir._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je suis vraiment désolé Rach. _»

Je fonds littéralement en larme avant de me blottir dans les bras de Quinn, mon amie enroule ses bras autour de moi et caresse doucement mon dos. Je me sens particulièrement bien contre elle, presque apaisé, si je le pouvais je resterais dans cette positions pendant des heures. Je me détache des bras confortable de Quinn à contre-cœur et saisie mon portable pour consulter l'heure.

**Rachel** : « _Je devrais partir si je ne veux pas rater le dernier train. Merci pour __tout Quinn._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Tu peux rester si tu veux._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Non je t'ai suffisamment embêté, je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser de ton hospitalité, en plus je n'ai rien apporté pour dormir._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Reste s'il te plaît, je te prêterais quelque chose.._ »

Elle affiche une moue si adorable que je suis incapable de refuser.

**…**  
_**POV Quinn.**_

Décidément je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre Finn. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de ce grand nigaud pour qu'il décide de laisser la femme qu'il aime aussi longtemps sans donné lui signe de vie ? Et pourquoi il a pris la fuite après avoir passé seulement deux jours à New York ? Rachel a eu raison de le quitter, j'espère que pour une fois elle ne reviendra pas sur sa décision et qu'elle trouvera le bonheur avec quelqu'un qui la mérite vraiment, quelqu'un qui la soutiendra corps et âme et qui ne prendra pas la fuite à la première difficulté.

**...**

Rachel et moi passons la soirée à discuter, je fait tout mon possible pour réconforter mon amie et je réussi finalement à récolter quelques sourires timides pour mon plus grand soulagement. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures ensemble, nous décidons d'aller nous coucher, la petite brune vient automatiquement se blottir contre moi avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de mon cou. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et ferme les yeux pour essayer de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

C'est pour moi un mélange de bonheur et de torture d'avoir la personne que j'aime secrètement si près de moi. Bien évidemment je n'ai jamais parlé de mes sentiment pour la petite diva, pas même à ma meilleure amie, j'ai préféré les garder au fond de moi, car même si voir la fille que j'aime dans les bras de Finn me rendais malade, j'avais trop peur qu'elle me rejette et qu'elle coupe tout contacts avec moi. Je préférais mille fois souffrir en silence et rester son amie que de lui avouer mes sentiments et de prendre le risque de la perdre.

**Rachel** : « _À quoi tu penses ?_ » Sa douce voix me fait sortir de mes pensées.  
**Quinn** : « _À nous, à ce que nous avons vécu au lycée, à l'évolution de notre relation. J'ai vraiment été horrible avec toi et je... _» Elle redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans le miens.  
**Rachel** : «_ Stop, je sais très bien où tu veux en venir et je ne veux pas entendre __la suite. Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps déjà, cette période est derrière nous maintenant et je suis plus qu'heureuse d'être ton amie. Tu dois arrêter de te sentir coupable Quinn, tu as changé et tu es devenue une belle personne._ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
**Quinn** : « _Merci, ça fait du bien de l'entendre._ » Je lui souris timidement.

Elle embrasse ma joue avant de se blottir à nouveau contre moi. Je ressers mes bras autour d'elle et profite de cette sensation de bien-être, avoir Rachel dans mes bras toute une nuit me rend heureuse.

**…**

La matinée se déroule paisiblement, nous restons dans ma chambre à discuter de nos nouvelles vies en évitant soigneusement le sujet Finn. Après avoir déjeuné dans un petit café où j'ai mes habitudes, nous nous baladons sur le campus avant de nous rendre à la gare. En arrivant sur le quai Rachel s'arrête, se tourne vers moi, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et cache son visage dans mes cheveux.

**Rachel** : « _Merci pour tout Quinn. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je serais toujours là pour toi Rach. _»

Elle redresse la tête, plonge son regard dans les miens et m'offre son plus beau sourire. Oh mon Dieu faite que le train arrive rapidement car je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir résister plus longtemps si elle continue à me regarder de cette façon. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de contenir mon envie de l'embrasser quand je sens ses douces lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je devrais stopper ce merveilleux baiser mais j'en suis incapable, mon corps refuse d'obéir à mon cerveau, alors je me laisse complètement aller dans cette étreinte dont je rêve depuis si longtemps. Le micro annonçant l'arrivée du train de Rachel me ramène à la raison et me donne la force nécessaire pour séparer nos lèvres, je pose ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules et la pousse doucement pour l'éloigner de moi.

**Quinn** : « _Non, je ne peux pas._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je suis désolé, je pensais que tu en avais envie..._ »  
**Quinn** : « _J'en ai envie, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer mais pas comme __ça. Je veux que tu m'embrasse parce que tu en as envie et pas parce que tu es bouleversé par ta récente rupture._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Je te promets que_ _Finn n'a absolument rien à voir avec mon envie de t'embrasser._ » Elle tente de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je l'esquive en me reculant.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu ne comprends pas, je suis amoureuse de toi Rachel et je ne pourrais pas supporter de n'être qu'un moyen d'oublié ton ex._ » Dis-je au bord des larmes.  
**Rachel** : « _Je... _»  
**Quinn **: « _Ton train pars bientôt, tu devrais le prendre tout de suite si tu ne veux pas le louper._ » Je lui coupe la parole.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, embrasse sa joue et me dirige rapidement vers la sortie. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, renter chez moi le plus vite possible, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule pour tout évacuer.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Je m'apprête à monter dans le train tel un robot ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer avant de rebrousser chemin au dernier moment pour partir à la recherche de Quinn. Je ne peux pas rentrer avant d'avoir eu une conversation avec elle, je dois lui dire que moi aussi je ressens quelques choses pour elle, sinon je ne l'aurais pas embrassé et je ne ressentirais pas ce besoin constant d'être près d'elle depuis que je suis à New Havent. Je vois Quinn franchir les portes de sorties, je me faufile facilement à travers la foule grâce à ma petite taille et j'arrive rapidement à rattraper mon amie. Arrivé à la hauteur de la blonde, j'attrape immédiatement sa main, la tire vers moi et la force à se retourner.

**Rachel** : « _Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie, je n'avais pas réfléchi. Sur __le moment je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me sentais simplement attiré par toi et je me suis laissé guider par mon désir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé Quinn, tu fais partie des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je ne veux pas être celle qui est responsable de ton malheur._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Je ne t'en veux pas Rach, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je suis plutôt doué pour masquer mes émotions, c'est même devenu une seconde nature. Écoute, je sais que tu ne ressentiras probablement jamais ce que je ressens pour toi et... _»

Je ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase, pose mes mains sur ses joues et capture ses lèvres avec les miennes pour un tendre baiser. C'est à bout de souffle que je finis par séparer nos lèvres et poser mon front contre le sien.

**Rachel **: « _Tu penses réellement que je t'embrasserais de cette façon si je ne ressentais rien pour toi ? Quand tu es parti après m'avoir avoué tes sentiments __j'ai eu l'horrible sensation de te perdre, ça m'a terrifié et au moment de monter dans le train, je n'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas pu parce que j'ai compris à cet instant __que j'avais moi aussi des sentiments pour toi et l'idée de te laisser partir m'était insupportable. _»  
**Quinn **: « _Et Finn ? _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je pensais l'aimer, j'ai cru que ces quatre mois passés sans nouvelles __de lui n'avaient rien changé entre nous mais je me trompais complètement. Quand il est parti à Lima sans rien dire, j'étais en colère, déçu par son comportement mais aussi soulagé. Sa fuite a mis un terme à notre histoire et m'a fait réaliser que je ne l'aimais plus, j'avais perdu toute envie de me battre pour sauver mon couple. _»

Elle affiche un magnifique sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

**Quinn** : « _Je crois que tu as définitivement loupé ton train. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Je me suis renseigné sur les horaires ce matin, le prochain est dans __une heure._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Tu peux rester une nuit de plus si tu veux._ »  
**Rachel** : « _Même si j'ai terriblement envie de dormir dans tes bras une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas de vêtements propres et je dois absolument travailler ma voix pour un examen très important. Je te promets de revenir le week-end prochain._ »

Nous échangeons plusieurs baisers avant de nous diriger vers le café le plus proche et attendre le prochain train pour New York.

**…**

Les semaines qui suivent sont parfaites, même si on ne se voit pas autant que nous le voulons, nous trouvons toujours un petit moment pour se téléphoner et je la rejoins à New Havent chaque week-end sans exception. Être avec Quinn est merveilleux, elle me rend plus qu'heureuse. Chaque fois qu'elle m'étreint et m'embrasse, je me sens aimé, désiré, protégé et soutenue, jamais Finn ne m'avait fait sentir de cette façon. Je n'ai rien dit à Kurt, je n'en ai pas eu le courage car même si j'adore mon meilleur ami, il reste le demi-frère de Finn et que même s'il ne me le dit pas ouvertement, il espère que je retourne un jour dans les bras de son frère.

**...  
**_**POV Quinn.**_

Je me gare sur le parking du Breadstix, avec les anciens membres du glee club nous avons décidé de tous nous réunir pour Thanksgiving et de donner un coup de main à Finn pour coacher les nouveaux. Je coupe le moteur et tourne la tête vers Rachel qui est assise à côté de moi, ma petite amie regarde loin devant elle et semble soucieuse.

**Quinn **: « _Ça va Rach ?_ »  
**Rachel** : «_ Tu es sûre que nous devons lui dire ?_ » Elle tourne sa tête vers moi.  
**Quinn** : « _On est ensemble depuis plus d'un mois chérie, je n'ai aucune envie de __me cacher et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir passer cette journée sans pouvoir t'embrasser. _» Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Rachel** : «_ J'ai peur de sa réaction. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Finn est un grand garçon, il comprendra. »  
_**Rachel** : « _Je ne sais pas Quinn, il a beaucoup souffert dernièrement et Kurt m'a dit qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de notre rupture. Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser davantage._ »  
**Quinn **: «_ Est-ce que tu m'aimes Rachel ?_ » Dis-je fermement.  
**Rachel** : « _Oui bien sûre que je t'aime. »  
_**Quinn **: « _Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes suffisamment pour faire passer mes sentiments avant ceux de ton ex ? _»  
**Rachel **: « _Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? _»  
**Quinn** : « _Parce que tu me fais clairement passer au second plan. _»  
**Rachel** : « _Ne dis pas de bêtises, je m'inquiète seulement pour lui. Finn et moi avons vécu quelque chose de fort, je ne peux pas faire comme si notre relation n'avait jamais existé._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Mais visiblement ça ne te pose aucun problème de faire comme si la nôtre n'existait pas !_ » Dis-je au bord des larmes.  
**Rachel** : « _Quinn je suis désolé..._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Te fatigue pas j'ai compris, quoi que je fasse tu seras toujours amoureuse de lui. _» Je lui coupe la parole.

Je sors rapidement de ma voiture, claque violemment la portière avant de me diriger vers les portes du restaurant. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, peu importe le nombre de baisers que nous avons échangés et le nombre de fois où nous avons fait l'amour il y aura toujours Finn, je resterais qu'un substitut pour elle.

**…**  
_**POV Rachel.**_

Non, non, non ! Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ! Je refuse de perdre la femme que j'aime de cette façon ! Je sors de la voiture, cours vers Quinn, attrape sa main et la force à me regarder. Je sens mon cœur se briser en voyant son regard rempli de tristesse.

**Quinn **: « _Laisse-moi Rachel !_ »  
**Rachel **: « _Quinn tu te trompes ! Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui ! C'est toi __que j'aime !_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Arrête de te mentir Rachel et admets que je ne suis qu'une façon d'oublier Finn ! Rends-nous service, laisse-moi partir et retourne avec lui !_ »

Elle éclate en sanglots brisant un peu plus mon cœur, je ne perds pas une seconde pour la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer fort contre moi. Je redresse ensuite le visage de Quinn, essuie délicatement ses larmes avec mes pouces et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

**Rachel** : « _Je te promets que tu n'as jamais été un substitut, je n'ai jamais triché avec toi, pas une seule seconde. Je suis amoureuse de toi Quinn et de toi seule. _»

Je place une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, l'attire un peu plus vers moi et capture ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je prends soin de transmettre tout mon amour et mes espoirs dans ce baiser, je veux lui prouver que je l'aime sincèrement, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

**Quinn **: « _Rach on va nous voir..._ »  
**Rachel** : «_ Je m'en fiche, je serais même prête à crier partout mon amour pour toi si cela me permet de rester à tes côtés._ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je t'aime._ »

Elle dépose un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de glisser sa main dans la mienne et de nous diriger vers le restaurant où tous nos amis nous attendent. Après une séance de câlins collectifs, j'embrasse la joue de ma petite amie avant de m'asseoir à coté d'elle. Ce geste d'affection ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Santana qui nous fixe intensément.

**Santana** : « _J'y crois pas ! Fabgay se tape la naine ! _» Cette révélation choque la totalité de nos amis.  
**Quinn** : « _Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort San, je crois que la table du fond n'a pas bien entendu. _» Dit-elle souriante.  
**Santana** : « _N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Q et avoue que j'ai raison. _»  
**Finn** : « _Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Quinn et Rachel sont amies et elles sont loin d'être gay._ »  
**Santana** : « _Mon troisième œil mexicain ne se trompe jamais, elles sont ensemble ça crève les yeux._ »  
**Puck** : «_ Si Satan dit vrais, c'est super chaud._ » Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.  
**Finn** : « _Rach dis-moi que c'est faux, que Santana se trompe sur Quinn et toi._ » Dit-il désespérément.

Je peux voir une grande tristesse dans les yeux de Finn, cela me donne presque envie de lui mentir pour le préserver. Mais je ne peux pas, car si je ne lui dis pas la vérité Quinn me quittera à coup sûr et je refuse de perdre la femme que j'aime par peur de blesser mon ex petit ami. Je ferme les yeux et glisse ma main dans celle de ma petite amie pour me donner le courage nécessaire.

**Rachel** : « _Santana a raison, Quinn et moi sommes ensemble. _» Finn regarde chacun de nos amis et observe leurs réactions avant de s'arrêter sur Kurt.  
**Finn **: « _Pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?! Tu le savais ?! Tu le savais et tu ne m'a rien dis ?! Je suis ton frère quand même ! _» Dit-il très énervé.  
**Kurt** : « _Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire et Rachel ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai simplement deviné. _»

Finn se lève brusquement de sa chaise renversant presque la table avant de quitter précipitamment le restaurant. La réaction excessive de mon ex petit ami me choque, je me doutais bien que cette nouvelle ne lui ferait pas plaisir mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'énerverait à ce point-là.

**Santana** : « _Wow et moi qui pensais que venir à Lima serait ennuyeux, finalement cette soirée est beaucoup plus intéressante que prévue._ »  
**Kurt** : « _C'est bon Santana n'en rajoute pas._ »  
**Santana** : « _Si on ne peut plus rigoler._ » Souffle-t-elle.  
**Kurt** : « _Rach tu devrais aller lui parler, tu lui dois bien ça._ » Je me tourne vers ma petite amie pose ma main sur sa joue et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
**Rachel** : « _Je reviens vite. _»

Je me lève et sors du restaurant. Je vois Finn faire les cent pas, celui-ci s'arrête de bouger dès qu'il me voit et me regarde tristement.

**Finn **: « _Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! _»  
**Rachel** : « _Te faire quoi Finn ?! De continuer ma vie sans toi ?! D'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de Quinn ! _»  
**Finn** : « _Tu l'aimes vraiment visiblement... Et moi qui comptais sur cette semaine pour essayer de te reconquérir, j'avais même commencé à préparer une soirée romantique quand j'ai su que tu venais... _» Dit-il au bord des larmes.  
**Rachel **: « _Je suis sincèrement désolé Finn, j'espère réellement que tu trouveras un jour le bonheur que tu mérites mais ce ne sera pas avec moi. _»

Je dépose un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre nos amis.

**...  
**_**POV Quinn.**_

La soirée se déroule parfaitement bien, si l'on oublie le regard de chien battu que Finn ne cesse de me lancer depuis qu'il sait pour Rachel et moi. Je me doute que ce doit être plus que perturbant de voir ces deux ex petites amies ensemble mais j'ai du plus en plus de mal à supporter ce regard remplis de tristesses et de haines braqués constamment sur moi. En sortant des toilettes je tombe soudainement sur Finn debout devant la porte, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine et son visage fermé. Je sursaute en voyant le grand brin et pose ma main sur mon cœur pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque.

**Quinn **: « _Tu m'as fait peur Finn. À l'avenir évite de rester planter devant la porte des toilettes des filles, c'est flippant._ »  
**Finn **: « _Tu dois arrêter ça._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Arrêter quoi Finn ? _»  
**Finn** : « _Ton petit jeu malsain avec Rachel, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu dois arrêter, tu lui as assez fait de mal._ »  
**Quinn **: « _Je l'aime, tout ce que je cherche c'est son bonheur et je suis prête à tout pour la rendre heureuse. _»  
**Finn **: « _C'est moi son grand amour, pas toi ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux la rendre heureuse ! Tu ne la mérite pas, pas après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir !_ »  
**Quinn** : « _Je sais que j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir Rachel, je le regrette chaque jour sans exception mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'opportunité de réparer tout le mal que je lui __ai fait et de lui apporter tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite ! Tu as eu ta chance avec Rachel et tu l'as gâché en prenant la fuite, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui ai cette chance et je ne la laisserais pas passer, je ferrais tout pour rester aux côtés de la femme que j'aime !_ »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer et tourne les talons pour retourner auprès de ma petite amie afin de rentrer chez ses papas. Une phrase ne cesse de tourner dans mon esprit depuis que nous avons quitté le restaurant :  
_« Tu ne la mérite pas, pas après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir. » _

Finn a peut-être raison, même si j'aime Rachel plus que tout, je ne la mérite peut-être pas, même si elle m'a pardonné, jamais je ne pourrais effacer tout le mal que je lui ai fait. C'est donc avec un mélange de culpabilité et de colère masqué par un sourire que je me couche aux côtés de Rachel.

**Rachel** : « _Quelque-chose ne va pas chérie ?_ »  
**Quinn **: « _Tout vas bien, je suis simplement fatigué._ » Dis-je en me blottissant contre elle.  
**Rachel** : « _Tu es très forte pour cacher tes émotions Quinn mais je te connais suffisamment pour voir que tu mens. Parle-moi s'il te plaît._ » Elle redresse mon visage, connecte ses yeux aux miens et caresse doucement ma joue.  
**Quinn **: « _J'ai eu une altercation avec Finn, il a d'abord insinué que je sortais avec toi uniquement pour te faire du mal, il m'a ensuite dit qu'il était ton grand ton amour et que je ne te méritais pas._ » Dis-je en retenant mes larmes.  
**Rachel** : « _Et tu l'as crue ? _»  
**Quinn** : « _Il n'a pas tout a fait tort... _»  
**Rachel** : « _Quinn je t'aime et tu mérites mon amour plus que n'importe qui, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse depuis que je suis avec toi. Maintenant, je veux que __tu oublies cette histoire avec Finn et toutes ses idées ridicules qu'il t'a mis dans __la tête. _»  
**Quinn** : « _Mais... _»  
**Rachel** : « _Chut, je t'aime mon amour et je vais te le prouver._ »

Sur ses mots Rachel capture mes lèvres avec les siennes pour un doux baiser avant de s'allonger sur moi, mes bras s'enroulent automatiquement autour de sa taille resserrant un peu plus ma petite amie contre moi. Le baiser s'intensifie de plus en plus et ses mains se baladent lentement sur mon corps me rendant folle de désir comme à chaque fois que Rachel me touche et m'embrasse de cette façon.

**Quinn** : « _Rach... _» Dis-je dans un gémissement.  
**Rachel** : « _Quoi ? Il te faut plus de preuves ? Aucun problème. _»

Ma magnifique brune m'adresse un sourire séducteur, se redresse, retire sensuellement son haut, le jette à travers la chambre et reviens m'embrasser avec passion avant de nous débarrasser de la totalité de nos vêtements.

**Quinn **: « _Je t'aime tellement._ » Dis-je entre deux baisers.

C'est dingue l'effet que ma petite amie peut avoir sur moi, elle arrive à faire disparaître toutes mes émotions négatives rien qu'en m'embrassant et en me serrant contre elle.


End file.
